


Millions of Miles Away

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Frerard, Frerard smut, Gerard wearing lace panties, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex, Smut, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, my chemical romance smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard fuck over Skype, what much is there to say? </p><p>Original Prompt// Day 8: Skype Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millions of Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy this one & hopefully you will too! :-)

I finally left the venue from my show. Don't get me wrong I enjoy performing so much, I just have had a lot on my mind since Frank left for tour. I had to get a comic book done by the end of the week and he was the only one that would make me feel better and encourage me on. I really missed him. 

Once I got home I fell on the bed. I wasn't tired I just didn't have anything else to do. Frank usually takes me out to dinner after my shows but ever since he started his tour we only communicate by texting and video chatting when he can. 

I took out my phone and saw I had a text from him. 

"Hey baby, I hoped your show was amazing today! I have a day off tomorrow and we can video chat all day or all night tonight if you want. xoxo frnk "

I smiled. He's seriously the best man ever, how fucking lucky am I dude. I slid to reply. 

"All night please, I'd love to go to sleep with the face of my beautiful boyfriend still in my mind. Text me when you can baby . xoxo geebear"

I put my phone down and changed clothes before hearing the bubbly skype call sound coming from my computer. 

I ran over to see Frank's contact picture. I quickly answered seeing my beautiful boyfriends face fill the screen. 

"Frankie! Aww you look so fucking cute!" I screamed smiling. He was blushing hard at my comment.

"Hey baby. You're so sweet and adorable. How was the show?" He asked smiling at me.

I swear his laugh can light up the whole fucking world. 

"It was great but I just miss you so much. How was yours sugar?" I asked. He seemed so intriguied into what I was saying. He always gives me his full attention and makes me feel special.

"It was alright I guess, during the show I uh.. I couldn't help but think about you and it caused me to get a boner on stage. Not to mention the 500 girls there that kept pointing it out." He said with a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Aww Frankie, that happens to me too but we all know me. I'm not really afraid to touch myself on stage." I smirked looking up at a flushed, smiling frank.

"Yes I fucking know. You can't go a show without touching that cock of yours." He laughed.

This was actually really true. Whenever I would do a show I'd immediately think of Frank and his beautiful body. The first time I touched myself on the stage the crowd seemed to really enjoy it. Kind of weird if you ask me but hey, it just means I can pleasure myself on stage now too.

 

"Oh shut up. Can we please talk about something else? This is turning me on." I giggled slightly. 

"Maybe that's what I want." Frank said looking up seductively at the camera, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh is that so Mr. Iero?"

Frank and I had a thing where when we had sex instead of the typical "daddy" thing I use either 'Mr. Iero' or 'Sir' both of which he enjoys and I don't mind saying at all. 

"Fucking shit Gerard you turn me on so much." He said covering his face in his hands.

"Frankie aren't the guys there?" I asked.

"Nah, we got separate hotel rooms and the best part is..." His voice trailed off slowly as his gaze fell to the floor. "The walls are soundproof."

I smiled at that. I was home because the last venue I played at was near my house so right after I went home. 

"Well then Frankie, why don't you go make sure your door is locked and I'll give you a little show." I said smirking watching Frank immediately jump up from his chair and running over to the door, latching what seemed like 7 different locks, then proceeding to close the blinds and dim the lights. 

Once he sat down I giggled a bit. 

"Quite eager hmm?" I questioned smiling.

"Well what the fuck do you expect? My extremely hot boyfriend is about to give me a 'show'. Who the fuck wouldn't be eager?" He said giggling.

I chuckled and stood up, I may not be wearing the most flattering thing but I know Frank would enjoy this either way. Especially since I was wearing the hot pink underwear he bought me for Christmas. 

I slowly began to pick up my shirt, showing more and more of my pale skin, every second a new part of my chest was exposed until my shirt was completely off. 

I tugged at my pants slightly looking up at Frank who was staring extremely intrigued into every move I was making. I pulled them down to my thighs revealing the pink underwear, hearing a quiet choked gasp from Frank. 

"Oh god Gerard, that underwear looks so fucking hot on you." He whispered palming himself slightly through his pants. I finally took my pants off and strutted slightly toward the computer screen and adjusted the camera so you could only see my abdomen and hips. 

I swayed my hips slightly. "Oh Frankie don't you love them? They make me feel so pretty.." I said.

I looked back down at Frank who was palming himself rapidly. 

"Frankieeee, take of your clothessss." I whined.

Literally, just seeing his bare chest would get me hard. He was beautiful but damn, those fucking tattoos were such a turn on. 

He stood up in front of the camera and began to strip for me. Tugging his pants down first, teasingly slow I may add. Then he began to grow impatient and practically ripped his shirt off and sat back down looking at me hungrily.

"Oh Frankie, seeing you like this is so hot. All needy and desperate. You need my cock don't you?" I said with this deep dominate tone taking over my voice. (Dominate Gerard slay me and Frank is dominate here sry ily)

"Oh baby, I think you need mine more." Frank stood up walking over to his bag pulling out a small bottle. 

Lube. He totally never used that on himself when I wasn't there.

"Oh Sir. Is that heating lube?" I said getting up and grabbing our bottle of lube stashed in the nightstand. 

"You bet baby, I bought it a few days ago because well.. You know." He said smiling hesitantly.

I stood up and took my panties off slowly making sure Frank could see. His mouth dropped slightly once my cock became unconfined from the tight fabric.

Frank did the same but more hastily. As soon as his pants hit the floor he grabbed the lube and already began to coat himself up. This was one of my favorite parts. 

He stroked his length covering it in lube, throwing his head back and letting out a soft groan. I quickly opened the bottle, squirting what was left of the lube and applying it to my now aching cock. Frank always knew how to turn me on so much. 

He was now sitting in front of the computer angling the camera a bit so I could see more of what he was doing. I bit my lip slightly at the sight of him stroking himself. 

"Mmm Gerard, it feels so good." He moaned.

I began to pump myself slowly, thoughts of Frank and seeing him stroking himself, fueling me on. 

"Oh Sir, mmmmm Sir. Please" I begged. I don't even know what I was begging for anymore it just felt so good. 

"Tell me what you're thinking about baby?" Frank said moaning slightly at the end earning a soft groan from me. 

"Oh Sir, I wish you were here. I want your hand around my cock, I want you to fill me up, please I just need you. Mmmm" I moaned at the end pumping even faster gazing up at Frank who had blown out pupils. His hand was moving faster than ever pumping himself as fast as he could.

I felt the familiar heat pooling in my belly again and knew I was close. "Sir, fuck... I'm really close." I said throwing my head back in ecstasy. 

"Fuck baby yes, come for me, come all over the desk if you have too, I wanna see you come." 

With that encouragement from Frank I began pumping even faster if that was possible, finally coming into my hand screaming. I threw my head back riding my hand out of my high. 

"Yeah that's it baby ahh" Frank said before pumping even faster coming all over his hand. 

Once we were both finished and cleaned up we sat back down in front of the computers smiling at each other.

"Don't you love how we can be hundreds of miles apart but can still please each other?" Frank giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> KAKSISJS I LOVE THIS SO MUCH IM SORRY. 
> 
> Leave kudos/comments & subscribe? <3
> 
> -Kat!


End file.
